who could have imagined
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: Everything here happens four years after the DigiDestined defeat Malomyotismon. Sorato for sure, Takari and I think Michi with hints of Koumi is on the way and Kenyako. I updated at last! I had a little problem 'till now....
1. Strange day

So, this is my first fanfiction, so…You know, take it easy. I don't think I have any mistakes or anything else, but if I do, blame it all on my memory. Oh, and one more thing. I own nothin but the plot of the fanfic.

A.N.(Author's notes)

Jyou-19 years old

Taichi, Sora and Yamato-18 years old

Koushiro, Mimi, Miyako and Ken-17 years old

Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru-16 years old

Iori-15 years old

"It's been four years since we defeated Malomyotismon,with the help of all the digi-destined in the world, but still, digimon have, in a way, become part of our lives..."

Inoue Miyako, a brown-eyed and puprle-haired girl put her pen down and stoped writing. She looked up and watched a pink feathered little ball looking at her.

"What?" she asked smiling

"What do you mean by saying...part of your lives, Miyako-san?" Poromon asked hesitating.

"Well, it's difficult and complicated...But what I can say for sure,it's a good thing!"

"Really?" the baby digimon shook its feathers happily.

"Of course! And that's because I know that, even though I can't be ALL the time with the other digi-destined, I still have company! You! And I'm not alone anymore!" said the girl with a smile of happiness on her face.

"Oh, Miyako-san, I didn't lnow I mean so much to you!"

"Yeah, but that's enough for now...Time to sleep. We have school tomorrow" Miyako said,and took off her eye-contacts.

"We?" asked the little digimon.

"Yup, we. Tomorrow mum will clean the WHOLE house, and think of what will happen if she finds you! That's why I decided to take you with me."

"Oh...Um...Miyako-san?"

"What is it, Poromon?" Miyako asked with her eyes almost closed and a sleepy tone on her voice.

"Could you please tell Ichijoji-san to take Minomon to school tomorrow too?"

"WHAT?! Ichijoji-san?" Miyako asked blushing. She was fully awoken now. "Why? What do you want from Minomon?" She opened her eyes and looked at him shocked.

"Nothing serious, Miyako-san, just...You're not the only one who needs friends! I want some company too!"

"Oh! Right. Um..Sure then...Wait."

Miyako picked her D-terminal from her bag and sent a message to Ken.

Ken heard a soft noise coming from his D-terminal, and looked at it. A new message was received.

"Who might..." he thought, but he couldn't continue.

"Ken?"

The nessage was from Inoue Miyako.

"Miyako-san? Is that you?"

"Yes...Um...Sorry if I woke you up..."

"No, I couldn't sleep...um...what do you want?"

"Basically,it's not for me, Poromon wanted me to tell you something."

"Huh?"

"Poromon...My digimon..."

"I know...But...What could your digimon want from me?"

"He wants you to take Minomon with you tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Uh...It's a long story, but...My mum decided to clean the house, so I can't leave him here, I'll take him with me, but he wants company, and he asked me if I could tell you to take Minomon to school, because he considers him as his best friend..."

"Long story"

"Yeah.Well, will you bring Minomon with you?"

"Um...I don't know. I'll ask him. Wait."

"Ok..."

Ken put down his D-terminal and looked for the little green-brown digimon of his.

"Minomon..." he called out in a whisper

No answer

"Minomon...Where are you!"

"...Um?...Ken-chan?"

"I woke you?"

"Yes...But I don't care. What is it?"

"Do you want to come with me to school tomorrow?"

"Er? Why?"

"Poromon will be there and he wants you for company."

"Um...Ok...Oyasumi Ken-chan"

"Oyasumi..."

Ken returned to his bed and took his D-terminal

"Miyako-san?"

"What?"

"Minomon agreed. Well,see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Arigatou Ken..."

"Oyasumi Miyako-san!"

"Oyasumi...;("

Miyako put down her D-terminal and lied on her futon. 'Oyasumi, Ken-chan...' she whispered. Then the image of Ken filled her mind and covered everything else.

'What...' she thought. 'What's gotten into me?'

That was her last thought before sleep take her over.

"Miyako-san! Miyako-san! Wake up! Wake up or you'll be late!"

"What?...What is it? Mum?"

"Yaeh, Miyako, it's me, and please GET UP!"

"OUCH! Could you please stop screaming next to my ear? I'm almost deaf.!"

"Ok, I'll stop, but get up! You've got only 15 minuites!"

"What? Oh, no!"

Miyako got up quickly, wrapped Poromon and put him in her bag, got dressed, wore her eye-contacts and got out of her room in just one minuite.

"I won't have breakfast mum,I'll be late! See you later!" She took an apple,wore her shoes and got out of her appartment. She bite her apple and went downstairs

"I've got to hurry..."

In just five minuites she have already reached her school.

"Now we've got to find Ken-kun..."she murmured. And by the moment she finished her sentence,she heard someone calling her name.

"Miyako-san! Miyako-san!"

She turned to where the voice came, longing for the lovely face.

And she saw him

"..."

She couldn't get a word

"Miyako-san!" Ken took her hand and greeted her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Me?...You have been looking everywhere for...me?" Miyako was absolutely shocked. "Why?" In fact, she was so shocked, that she have forgotten why Ken was there with her.

"Um...Are you alright? Maybe you have forgotten, but you told me to bring Minomon with me...So our digimons could be together...Remember?" Ken looked at her with a gaze Miyako was seing for the first time

'Oh, my, he's so...His eyes can drive me to death! What happened to me?' she thought to herself

And then she blushed

"No...I...I remembered..." she left out a hesitate sentence. And she blushed even more.

'Oh, no! Why am I blushing? What's happening to me anyway? He sure thinks I'm completely unsocial..."

But our dear Ken's thoughts were far from that. In fact, by the moment Miyako felt embarrased for her blushing, Ken just made the thought of how pretty she looked when she was blushing.

"Well, since you remembered, let's go find our friends..." Ken started, but he couldn't continue. The bell rang,and everyone run to their classrooms.

Miyako and Ken were in the same class, so they could not be apart. And,although every other day Miyako and Ken were the two who payed more attention to what the teacher was saying,today both of them were spaced out.

Ken had a dreamy look on his face and he was drawing a heart on hiw notebook. Then he wrote "I love you Miyako" under the heart,he underlined the sentence and when he finished, he looked at her.

While Ken was drawing,Miyako looked at him all the time(luckily she couldn't see what he was doing...),her head filled with romantic thoughts. She was daydreaming. Until the moment Ken put down his pen. He turned to look at her, only to find out she was looking at him. Miyako caught his glimpse and instantly took her look away from him, and turned her face so he wouldn't see the blushing spread quiqly on her cheeks. But she was not fast enough.

'GOD! She's blushing again. Why is she blushing every time I look at her? She's so pretty, oh I wish I had the guts to tell her how I feel for her...Miyako I love you!..." Ken continued looking at her even when Miyako turned to face the blackboard,and she tried to pay even a little attention.

But she couldn't take her mind away from him, she coudn't stop thinking of Ken and she couldn't hide the blushing either.

"Man I'm stuck..." Miyako whispered.

"So, now, who will tell me when did the Second World War happen and why? Miyako-san?"

Miyako shook her head to show that she could answer the question, but there she sat, silent and still.

"Um...the...Um..." she started

"Yes, Miyako-san...Continue" the teacher said

"The Second Digi-World War happened two years ago and it was all Malomyotismon's fault." The words escaped Miayko's lips before she could even think of it. 'Oh, my! What did I do?' She thought to herself

Instantly, Ken stood up and said "Miyako-san!"

Miyako put her hands on her face to hide the blushing, which was becoming more and more obvious as the time went by.

"Excuse me? Could you please repeat your answer Miyako-san?" asked the teacher.

And then everyone start laughing.

"No...I...I...I CAN'T!" Miyako screamed and stood up, took her bag and immediately left the classroom.

"Miyako-san! Where do you think you're going?" The teacher got out of the classroom and took Miyako's hand.

"I'm very sorry for everything miss...I...I'm really sorry...but...I don't feel so well, and I'd like to be alone for a while...Please..." Miyako's voice was a fading whisper.

"I'm sure you need to be alone for a while, Miyako, but this is the first and the last time I can forgive such an attitude. I didn't expect that from you, Miyako Inoue! Maybe you've been through difficult situations, but that doesn't explain a sentence of yours including phrases like 'digi-world war' and 'Malomyotismon'. If you want my opinion, you should stop wathcing so much TV...Take some rest now." Miyako's teacher put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Maybe you should sit outside for a little...Don't you think?"she asked Miyako

"Yeah...Maybe you are right, miss...Arigatou!"

Miyako took her bag on hand and went outside. She walked for a bit, and then she sat on the pavement inside the school's yard. 'Oh my...Now I know what's happening, but I can't...I can't...Wait a minuite. What is that? Who said I can't?' she thought.She was puzzled. And confused. "Silly you...How could you do this to yourself, idiot! Miyako no baka!" she whispered.

And then the bell rang

I finished. Wow, I can't believe I did….Please review… I need your comments to know how to go on! Chapter two is up already…


	2. Plans

Everyone got outside for the break. Miyako sat still, spaced out and lost in her own little world. She could not see anything around her, she didn't care, she was truly lost. Lost in thoughts. So lost, that she did not notice the lonely figuire coming to her side.

"Hey,Miyako-san! What's for the sad face?"

Yagami Hikari, a brown-eyed and brown-haired girl sat beside her.

Miyako got out of her sleep

"Um? Ah, Hikari-chan...Well, nothing, just..." Not a very good excuse to hide the real reason. But, by the momoent she decided to tell Hikari the truth, Ken,Daisuke,Iori and Takeru walked in, and she forgot everything. So, once more, she looked down to hide the blushing.

"Just what?" Hikari tried to make her split it out,but she couldn't. The boys stoped walking in front of them.

"Hey girls! Why are you sitting tthere alone?" Takeru Takaisi took Hikari's hand and helped her up. "Are you two alright?"

"Sure. Or at least I am...Miyako-san is a bit..." Hikari started

Then something broke into Miayko's mind, and gave her a very good excuse to hide the real reason of why was she in that mood.

"How could I be ok? Are you all out of your minds? Today it's my birthday, and none remembered! Not even my mum, or my brothers. What kind of friends are you anyway?" she let out loudly.

"What? You're kidding! You're turning 17 today?" asked Daisuke

"Yup. And I can say it's not a difference. At least I don't feel any different!" Miyako raised her shoulders

"Well, happy birthday then!" Hikari huged her friend

"Yeah, and congratulations, big one!" Takeru gave her a light punch on her back

"Ouch...Hehe, you'd better keep these for someone else, buddy!" Miyako laughed

"Miyako-san...Happy birthday! I'm proud I have an almost-adult friend now..." Iori took Miyako's hand and shook it gently.

"She's not the only one, Iori...But you'll be an almost-adult in a couple of years, too!" Daisuke said

"Really? Who's the other one?" Miyako looked around

"I..."

The voice came from Ken's place

"What?" Miayko looked at him

"I haven't forgotten your birthday Miyako-san...And I bought you a present too, but it's quite big, so I left it home...Happy birthday Miyako-san!" Ken was silent and stood still all this time, but now he stepped forward and hugged Miyako. "Oh, and...One more thing...If you still wonder who's the other "almost-adult" here, I am. I turned seventeen two days ago. But only Daisuke knew it." Ken left Miyako escape his arms.

She wasn't blushing anymore, but she looked at Daisuke with a strange look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she said half-angrily half-funny

"I didn't know it either! It happened that we had training together that day, and I heard their coach saying, 'happy birthday, Ichijouji-san' so I didi the same! But then I forgot it!" Daisuke hid himself behind Hikari to avoid any sudden Miyako's punch

"Don' tbe afraid my little friend..." Miyako made fun of him

"Hey! I never teased you in front of them!" Daisuke said and everyone laughed

"You just don't dare!"

Then the bell rang

"Oh, no...Now go back to our lessons..." Takeru took Hikari's hand in his. "See you guys later! Come on, google boy!"

"Hey! Stop calling me like that in front of Hikari you loser!"

"Oh...Hey you two! Cut it out! You're driving me crazy!"

"We're sorry Hikari..."

Iori, Miyako and Ken start laughing while going inside the school. Then Iori left them, got in his classroom and they were alone.

"Oh, my, I laugh like crazy every time this happens..." Miyako wiped away some laugh-tears from the corner of her eye.

" Yeah, it' sfunny.Even now they don't admit that Hikari will make her own decision..." Ken looked at Miyako

"Mmmm, you're right... Who do you think she'll choose?"

"I don't know, they're both attractive, to Hikari at least."

"Yes...They're not MY type anyway...And they're younger too..." Miyako sat on her desk. "Ken?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Hikari?"

"Well..." Ken sat on his desk too. He seemed a little puzzled. "She's rather beautifull, but not my type. Fortunately"

"Why?"

"Well,she have already Daisuke and Takery running behind her all the time, she doesn't need another one too!"

"You would know..."

"Why me?"

"Come on now..." Miyako looked at him acrimoniously. "You have so many admirers! And they're all female! Thousants of girls waiting for you on a que...You can pick one and...You'll sure find one to be the perfect match for you!" Miyako said, but Ken cut her before she could continue.

"You're wrong, Miyako-san. I don't care about them. I have already chosen the one I like. But she doesn't seem to like me at all..."

Miyako wondered what he might mean bythat, but she never found the chance to answer.

The teacher got into the classroom and the lesson started once again.

The rest of the day went on without any other happenings. When the bell rang after the last lesson, Miyako, Iori, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken and Takeru met outside.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea. Since my mom cleaned the house, and it's my birthday, why don't you come at my place tonight? I'll try to have a pijama-party." Miyako's face was lighten up with happiness.

"Um, yeah, it's a great idea, but, what about the rest of your family?" Hikari had her doubts

"Mum, and dad will take the boys and go to grandma's for the weekend. I don't wanna go, so...The whole house is mine! Hell yeah!" Miyako almost jumped at the thought.

"I've got a better idea!" Takeru interrupted her.

"A better idea? You've got to be kidding. There's nothing better than a pijama party!" Daisuke looked at Takeru.

"Do you think so? I was about to say that Yamato's band is giving a concert today...And he gave me six tickets. Why don't we all go there first, and then we go to Miyako's pj-party. We can have the party as the clue of the night!" Takeru said while walking.

"Think of it. It's the perfect ending. Truly!" Hikari took Takeru's hand in hers. "You little genious!"

Daisuke caught a glimpse of their hands, and blushed. "Not a genious! Geez Hikari, you're freaking me out! You call him a genious just because he said he's rock star broth' is giving a concert today? This sucks!"

"Calm down!" Iori said holding back

"Hey guys,easy! Don't deastroy my day! We'll do as Takeru-kun says, and I'm sure it'll be a perfect day. Could you trust him just once?" Miyako asked Daisuke.

"Miyako-san is right. Fights don't lead anywhere." Ken agreed. He looked around and said "So, what time should we meet...and where?"

"I think that we should meet out of Iori's, Miyako's and my appartment. We live in the same building. So Ken, you and Daisuke, take Hikari-chan and come to meet us. Um...the time...the concert starts at 07:00 p.m., so if we meet at 06:15 p.m. we'll be there on time. Agreed?"

"Agreed!!" said everyone. Then Takeru, Iori and Miyako went on their way, Ken on his and Daisuke stayed with Hikari.


	3. Daisuke and the Yagami's

"Um...Hikari?" He started

"What's it Daisuke?"

"Maybe you should come and wait for me...In the afternoon I mean. So...we'd go to take Ken, and then we would all go find Miyako and the others...What do you say?"

"Oh! Um...Well...Would you mind if we went by car? Taichi just got his driving licence and he would take me at the concert, but now...you know." Hikari looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, if Taichi's car has enough space for him, you, me, Ken, Takeru, Iori and Miyako-san..."

"And Sora-san..." Hikari interrupted him

"Huh? What does Sora has to do with your brother's car?" Daisuke looked a little dazed.

"Sora-san lives in the same building with us, Daisuke. So she asked from my brother to take her with him, and you know Taichi, it's obvious that he has a crush on her, so he said yes." Hikari said ini one breath.

"Wow. You said all that? Man, I'm amazed!"

"Yeah. Um, whatever. If you want, come with me to ask him for yourself, would you?"

"What? Wait a minuite, you're saying that I'm coming with you? At your place? You..."

"Ah, Daisuke...It's just because you want to talk to Taichi. I'm willing to talk to him for you if you don't want to come..."

"No, no, I'm coming! Don't be silly! I'm just a bit surprised!" Daisuke seemed full of happiness

"Then hurry! I've to catch him up, because he's going to go at Sora-san's place. They ALWAYS study their homework together" Hikari took Daisuke's hand "C'm on!"

The two walked together all the way to Hikari's house. She was thinking of the party, and Daisuke about Taichi's crush on Sora.

"Hey, Hikari..." He said after a few moments.

"What?"

"About what you said before...That your brother and Sora are always studying together...Who made the suggestion?"

"Eh? I don't know, they have been reading together since primary school...But if I remember well, it was Sora-san who invited Taichi at the first place...Why do you ask?" Hikari looked at Daisuke

"Hem hem...well, Maybe the affectionate Sora-san has a crush on your brother too. And maybe they'll end up together!" Daisue said.

"Hm...You're right! They are all the time together, they even go to their trainings together...Sora-san's tennis training and Taichi's football training happen to be the same days and hours...And...Sora-san never missed any of Taichi's matches, neither did my brother! I haven't thought about it...Imagine Sora-san and Taichi together..." Hikari giggled

And then...There they were. In front of Hikari's appartment.

"Wow." was the only thing Daisuke could say. "We're friends so many years and I haven't seen your house...Not until today." He said while they were going upstairs.

"Well, you never asked for it! Yamato, Takeru-kun,Miyako-san and everyone else, except Iori and Ken have come so many times, but you..." Hikari raised her shoulders

Just by the time Hikari opened the door and said "Mum, Taichi, I'm home!", Taichi was getting out of their room. "Hey broth!" She gave him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Easy sis', keep your hands down. Hi Daisuke" Taichi greeted his sister and her friend. "So...what's he doing here Hikari?"

"Um, he wants to aske you something. But I'm included too. I want to ask you a favour, too!" Hikari looked at him with a sweet look reflected in her auborn eyes.

"Hikari Yagami, don't take this look. You know it's not working with me." Taichi tried to avoid her gaze

"But you haven't even heard what we have to say..." Hikari complained

"Okay, but hurry. I'll be late, I've got to..."

"We know, we know... Ok, Daisuke...Go on" Hikari said

"Ladies first as always..." Taichi murmured

"Taichi!"

"Ok,ok, just a joke.Well..."

"Ok. Since you're taking Sora-san and Hikari-chan to the concert. could you take me and Ichijouji with you too?" Daisuke looked at the older boy; a look that said "please" on his face.

"Here you go Hikari" Taichi said motionless

"Um...I'd like you to take Takeru-kun, me, Daisuke-kun, Iori-chan, Miyako-san, Ichijouji-san and Sora-san with you...Please, please, pleazzzz...Would you? Please?" Hikari looked at him, once again the sweet look reflected in her eyes. They glide with entreaty.

"No, no, no little sis', I've warned you that this isn't going to work with me. And...Um...No. I'm taking only Sora with me. If you want to go with your friends, your little gang should go on foot. Sorry." Taichi once again tried to avoid Hikari's gaze.

"Oh, no...Well, then..." Daisuke lowered hiw head with disappointment.

"Don't give up on me that easy Daisuke! Just watch!" Hikari whispered next to his ear. "Oh, come on brother., would you do this to me? You don't want to disappoint me,right? Please, do me this tiny favour, please, please, please?"

"Hold it right there, Hikari!"

"Please, please, please!"

"No"

"Please, please, please, please?"

"I said NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!!!"

"I don't love you then. And you don't love me either. You're not my brother, you're a coward jerk!" Hikari turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Uh huh. The game is over missie. It's not working. I warned you, didn't I? Give it up young lady." Taichi said inexpressible.

"Oh, c'm on now Taichi, please, I beg you!" Hikari turned to face her brother. "Please Taichi, please. PLease?"

"NO! And stop it. I'm late. I've got to go..."

"Taichi...You don't want Sora-san to learn from someone other that you love her, do you?" Hikari looked at her brother, a vacant look on her face.

"I'll kill you!" Taichi started

"This means you will?" Hikari giggled.

"Alright missie, you won." Taichi gave up.

"YAY! I've beaten you, I've beaten you, once again I've beaten you!"

"Uh...Stop it. That's enough. My head id about to explode sis', so whatever you do, stay away from me 'till the afternoon...Got it?"

"Ok brother. Have a nice time with Sora-san...And make sure you tell her how you feel about her!" Hikari yelled as her brother was leaving their appartment.

"Louder. Next time scream louder. They didn't hear you in Australia!" Taichi's look was fatal as he closed the door.

"Wow..." Daisuke looked at Hikari "Do you do this often?"

"Um...no, only when I want him to do me a favour."

"So...You and your brother come and take me, we go take Ken and then we go pick up Miyako and the others...Right?"

"Yeah. Um...Daisuke?" Hikari looked a little puzzeled

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering...why is my brother going at Sora-san's? We don't have school tomorrow,do we?"

"Hey, you're right! Maybe he's not just going for studying..."

"You mean..."

"Maybe he'll just listen to your advice, romance-councelor!" Daisuke looked at her and took her hand

"Romance-councelor, huh? Hmmm, it's not bad, but truly, it's not the right thing to do when I leave school..." Hikari said and then realised that Daisuke held her hand tight "Um...Daisuke?"

"What?"

"No offense but...Colud you please remove your hand? You're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry Hikari, I'm very sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you, anything but that!" Daisuke left Hikari's hand drop and stood back

"Ok...It's alright Daisuke, you don't need to feel so sorry..."

"Um...Alright...I guess I should be going now...See you later!" He said goodbye and left the Yagami's appartment. "Uh, Hikari, if only you knew how much I love you..." he murmured as he walked his way home.


	4. Love is Falling apart

**I really HAD to make a comment here. Maybe this chapter will seem like it's only Taiora, but it's not. He just wants her to be alright, and the rest. He cares much about her, doesn't he? Enjoy!) **

**A/N…In the following chapters, when they use their crest's names, they are their nicknames.**

**Ken- Kindness**

**Miyako- the l-r girl**

**Iori- the r-w boy**

**Daisuke- the f-c boy**

**Takeru- hope **or** the h- boy**

**Hikari- Light**

**Taichi- courage**

**Sora- Love**

**Yamato- friendship**

**Koushiro- wisdom**

**Jyou- responsibility**

**Mimi- reliability**

As for Taichi...

"Dammit, I've got to learn how to be more...Forget it, I'll never be. How is she affecting me so much?" Taichi murmured as he rang the doorbell outside the Takenouchi's appartment

Sora's mother opened the door

"Oh, Taichi-san..."

"Hello mrs Takenouchi...Is Sora there?"

"Um, yes, but...Today is Friday, you don't need to study, right?"

"Actually, I didn't came for that, I want to talk with Sora about...about my sister, and, because she's a girl too, maybe your daughter can help me in this matter." Taichi was too good in false excuses.

"Okay then...Wait a second, I'll go upstairs to check if she's ready..."

"Thank you..."

Taichi stayed still as he waited. He wondered why didn't he tell Sora's mother the truth, since it was about Sora, what he wanted to tell the affectionate girl, but then he thought that it might be better if Sora talked about it with her mother after they have already discussed it. (A. N.: I don't believe I wrote one-so-big sentence...WOW!!!) And so he did

Knock knock.

Sora put down the shirt she was trying on and looked at the door "WHO?" she asked coldly.

"Um...Sora sweetheart, Taichi-san wants to talk to you..." Sora's mother took a deep breath. "You're ready, aren't you?"

"Well, I haven't chosen yet, but if it's Taichi, he can come in. You, away from the door." Sora looked herself into the mirror. She have already demanded that everytime she wanted to come in, her mother should ask before entering the room. "And don't demand me talking to you with kindness...It's been long time since you could tell me what to do.." Sora whispered. She wore her blouse and put the shirt in her wardrobe.

"Taichi-san...You can...You can go now..." Mrs Takenouchi sobbed a little as she said these words

"Um...Thank you mrs Takenouchi…Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes…I'm…I'll be fine….Go now…"

"Okay…" Taichi raised his shoulders and made his way to Sora's room. "Knock

knock, courage calls you love" he whispered.

"I hear you courage, this is love" A voice came from the inside of the room. Sora unlocked the door and opened it. "And now I see you"

"Hey" Taichi opened his arms

"Hey..." Sora hugged him and then grabbed him in her room

"Is this just my idea, or you're a little upset today?" Taichi asked her as Sora was locking the door behind her. He didn't ask her why, he knew she hated being interrupted in the middle of a conversation.

"No, I am, but it's not your, Friendship's, Hope's, Light's, Wisdom's, Responsibility's or Reliability's fault. It's because of my parents." Sora looked coldly at the door

"You're a bit…Absolute, or it's just me?"

"No, I am, but I'm right too. I have the right to put the blame on them since they are the ones to hold responsible. They're tearing my life in two, just as they're doing with their one ones." Sora turned to look at Taichi. Her eyes were filled with clear tears.

"Um…Are you alright? What's wrong?" Taichi stepped forward

"What's wrong…That's not the question… The question is what isn't wrong… Everything is wrong. My life is falling apart Taichi. You and the others are the only things left standing." Sora looked at him. Her gaze reflected deep sorrow.

"Sora what's going on?"

"They…They're…"

She couldn't continue. A fight between her father and mother had once again started. And this time it was her fault, as it seemed.

"Again?" Her father was saying. "She's locked in her room with him AGAIN? Isn't it just….Half an hour since this….Ishida guy and his brother left? And who was with her when she came from school? Jyou Kedo. Doesn't she have anything else to do?"

"Calm down please! Taichi-san wanted her advice for a matter…It was about his sister. Yamato-san came alone, his brother was at school and he only came to give Sora the invitation for his concert this afternoon. And Jyou-san just walked Sora home."

"And you think it's right for Sora to team-up with all these guys? Taichi is here everyday, he's in her room, she locks the door and none knows what they're doing!"

"They're just studying for school…"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Mr Takenouchi yelled. "Ok, Sora studies with Taichi. But when it's Takaishi-san, Motomiya-san, Izumi-san, Kedo-san and this…rock star guy, Yamato, then what is our daughter doing? She's locked in her room all the time, either alone, or with male company!"

"It's not just boys! Yesterday afternoon, Miyako-san, Mimi-chan and Hikari-chan were here too!"

"Yes, but there are so many other days! Tuesday: She spent all the day out with this Yamato. She came home after midnight. Wednesday: She didn't come home at all. Where was she?"

"Ichijouji-san had his birthday and she went…"

"With a boy again!"

"Kami-sama, he's younger!"

"This doesn't mean anything. It's not as it was in our days. Girls don't think of things such as age these days…"

"Sora isn't like that!"

"Sora isn't like you either…I had to come and ask you from your parents and we married only because they liked me!"

"…please don't refer to that…"

"…and now it's over."

Sora shook her head. "You heard them. They're fighting because of me. Because I don't have enough female friends….Just because my best friends are boys, my father thinks that I…." Sora sat on her bed, her head in her arms "They're breaking up because of me!" she said and started crying.

"Sora…" Taichi sat beside her

"They don't love me…They never have…"

"You're not right…If they don't love you then why are they concerned about you?" Taichi hugged her.

"They're not. They're breaking up and they don't care about me…They don't even care of how I feel…I have none. Just you and the others….Just the chosen children…" Sora sobbed

"Come on now…Make up your mind…" Taichi held her closer. "Maybe it won't be that bad…Think of it. It's better for them to live apart than living together and keep arguing all the time! Don't you think?"

"But…" Sora broke the embrace and looked at him "What about me? What will I become? "

"You can make it. I know you. Now stop crying because…You don't want to look ugly at the concert, do you?" Taichi have found the key-word. Once Sora heard the word "concert", she immediately stopped crying.

"Um…Oh, Taichi, I love you SO much!" Sora said and suddenly hugged him.

"Ah…Really?"

"You're my best friend! You care so much about me, you always show me what's right and what's wrong, you tell me what's the right thing to do…You saved me so many times…And back then, when Datamon kidnapped me…Taichi I love you for everything you've done for me! I'm grateful my best friend, even if he's a boy, it's you…" Sora broke the embrace. "But I think you wanted to talk to me about something…Am I right?"

"Oh…nothing, is just…"

"You don't wanna tell me?"

"Um…Actually, you don't need to know… Not now. I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise." Taichi raised his shoulders

"Oh, please tell me! I can't wait, please!"

"Uh…Ok…Now that I think of it, it's better if I tell you now, tomorrow it won't have real matter…" Taichi stood up. "I've got to go, but I'll tell you first. Look, I promised to take you to the concert, but I'm afraid we'll have a bit of…company…"

"Company?"

"Ah…yeah. Hikari and I had a bet, and once again she won, so I can't avoid taking her, Miyako, Daisuke, Takeru, Iori and Ken with us…But I tried, I really tried to avoid it." Taichi tried to excuse himself

"That's all? No worries Taichi, it's ok. In fact I think that maybe it's better, you know…Miyako-san, Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan make a real great company…As for Ken-chan and Iori-kun…Well, they're always silent."

"So…It's alright?"

"Of course! But…Maybe you should leave now…" Sora stood up and unlocked the door. "Come again at 06:00p.m. I will be waiting" she said as they both walked out of her room. "See you!"

Taichi felt that he couldn't take it anymore. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "See you later love!"

Although shocked, Sora took the chance and answered. "Same goes for you, courage!" and then she closed the front door.

"Now back to the match…" she whispered. She made her way back to her room, ignoring her parents who looked completely frozen by what she have just done and, after entering her room, she locked her door again. "The question is…" she said to herself "…what will I wear? Yamato said he wants to say something very important…Oh, forget it! I'll just wear something…appropriate."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GOD, I think I owe you Sorato fans a very big sorry. I don't know why, this chapter seems like the fic is just Taiora, but be sure it's not. Next chapter coming!


	5. On our Way

**Chapter 5 is here! Sorry it's a little boring, but I was at school and I had chemistry when I wrote it….I hate chemistry! Well, Chapter six will be more interesting I promise!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

After two hours…

At the Motomiya's:

"Mum, Jun, I've got to go! I'll be at Miyako's if you need anything… I'll stay there; she's holding a pj-party!"

"OK Daisuke, have fun!"

At the Hida's:

"Mother…I will go now. Miyako-san and Takeru-san are waiting for me. Miyako-san has her birthday today and she's having a pijama party…I'll stay at her house with everyone else tonight…Oyasuni nasai!"

"Alright Iori…Take care!"

"I will mother…Dewa mata ashita!"

At the Ichijouji's:

"Ken-chan?"

"What is it mother?"

"Where are you going to be if I need you?"

"Um…Takeru-san's brother is giving a concert today, but after that we will all be at Inoue Miyako-san's place…She's holding a party for her birthday. I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Have a nice time Ken-chan…And take care of yourself…"

"Don't worry mum, I will…Goodnight!"

At the Takaishi's:

"I'm leaving now mum! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"It's alright koichii…Make sure you're giving your present to Miyako-san and don't forget to tie your clothes when you go for sleep…"

"…ok, ok mum, I got it! You want me to act as if I was here, ne?"

"Right. Have fun Takeru!"

"I'm sure I will…See you!"

At the Inoue's:

"WOW Poromon….It's perfect. Everything is perfect. Didn't I make a really great job around here?" Miyako asked her digimon.

"Sure. But I think it's time for you to go, Miyako-san!"

"Oh, right….See ya later again!"

"Have a nice time, birthday girl!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha………"

Miyako got out of her appartment the same moment as Iori did. They greeted each other and went downstairs, met Takeru and got out of the building.

At the Yagami's:

"Hikari come on! We'll be late!"

"Just one more minute, Taichi! I'm not ready yet!"

"WHAT? You've been in there for…Two hours and a half! Are you kidding?" Taichi yelled as the door slid open.

"No I wasn't. See? I'm beautiful now. Am I not?"

"Well…Tell me something Hikari…Are you dressed for going out with your friends or for going on a date?" Taichi looked at his sister, stopping his gaze on everything that was out of Hikari's dressing habits.

"Well…Why do you care? For both!"

"Ok, ok…Come on now. We've got to take Sora." Taichi said as he took his car keys

"We're leaving dad!" Hikari said.

"Ok darling…Take care of your sister Taichi…"

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm sixteen years old!"

"Yeah, but Taichi is an adult. So he has to take care of you…." Said Mr. Yagami

"Take that little sis'!" Taichi whispered to Hikari

"In your dreams baby broth'!" Hikari responded

"…Take care and have fun."

"I'll stay at Miyako-san's, for your information. She's having her birthday party. My…Adult brother will come home…. Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

The two siblings got out of their appartment. Hikari singing as they were going downstairs. "Um…Taichi?"

"What?"

"What are you doin' after the concert?"

"Why, will ya ask me on a date?"

"Ok, enough of your silly jokes. They aren't even funny!"

"Ok."

"Um…"

"Why do you ask? I'll take Sora home and…"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Sora-san is staying with Yamato-san. She told me that he wanted to talk to her for something very very important. Did you tell Yamato-san about your feelings for her?"

"What? No, but…"

"Neither Sora-san?"

"No…But why do you ask?"

"I don't know it just came to me…"

And before Taichi could answer, they were in front of the Takenouchi's appartment. Sora was outside, waiting for them.

"Hey…" she said

"Hey!" Taichi responded.

" Hi Sora-san!"

"Wow Hikari, you look gorgeous! Who's the victim, light?"

"Um…Maybe the h-boy, but then again…Maybe the f-c one. Who's falling for you love?"

"Uh…I hope the one I'm falling for too…For years and years now…."Sora took a deep breath.

"Hey girls, sorry to interrupt, but…We've got to go. We'll be late! You can talk about it in the car!" Taichi took Sora's hand, grabbed Hikari's wrist and pulled them with him. They went downstairs and got in Taichi's car. "Here we go…Love, courage and light…Go for the others!"

Daisuke and Ken were waiting for them outside of the Odiba high school, where they have met.

"Ok, so…What did you do after I left you?" Daisuke asked Ken

"Nothing in particular… I went home, bathed Minomon and just sat, waiting for the time to come." Ken answered. "What did **you**do?"

"I walked Hikari-chan home…" Daisuke blushed "…And watched a match between her and Taichi-san, which, buy the way, she won…"

Then Taichi's car showed up and, they got in and left. Taichi took them to where Miyako, Takeru and Iori were waiting.

"Konnichiwa, birthday girl!" Hikari yelled as Miyako entered her brother's car. "Ready for an unforgettable night?"

"Yup. I'm sure it will be it will be if Yamato sings the way he uses to!" Miyako's eyes glide with pleasure

"My brother has a surprise for you Miyako-san…" Takeru said. At last they were all in the car.

" Ok now, heads down and free yourselves, Chosen Children. This is The chase of Highway!" Taichi said as he drove faster and faster.

"Calm down Taichi!" Hikari yelled

"Yeah man, no chase here!" Daisuke added.

"I feel dizzy…" Iori complained

"Calm down Taichi…No one is hunting us…" Sora touched his hand.

" O…ok…" Taichi stopped driving so fast and immediately calmed down.

"Your brother is in love with Sora, baby?" Takeru whispered to Hikari.

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love with her since primary school…And don't call me baby in front of Daisuke! I don't want him to feel hurt!" Hikari whispered back

"But he didn't hear me!"

"Got it, **_baby_**?"

"Got it, _sweet baby_!"

"Takeru!"

"Ok!"

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

**YEAH! It's time for a teen love to rise! Takeru loves Hikari, Hikari loves Takeru…It's obvious!.. Hey, did anyone notice that we have so many love-triangles in there? I mean… It's Tai-Sora-Yamato, Sora-Yamato-Jun(luckily Yamato is smart enough o pick Sora!), Daisuke-Hikari-Takeru….What a complicated anime-fic!**


	6. Secret meeting

**Hell yeah, I'm back! ****This chapter is completely Sorato, and one of my favorites in this story. I have to say that Sora (in chapter "Love is falling apart"), acts exactly as I would if I would be her. We are much alike. She's affectionate, and so am I… She cries a lot sometimes, so do I. She's in love with her friend who happens to be a rock-star, so do I….Not that the guy I'm in love with is a "star", but he is the owner of one band…(So many personal details…I have to go on with the story!)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Then they reached the concert hall, Taichi parked his car and everyone got out.

"We're here. Come now." Takeru took Hikari's hand and shook his other arm for the others. "This way" he said

They all followed, except from Sora. She stayed behind and walked step by step to the little basement's door where the members of the band were now. She knocked the door and waited.

From the inside…

"Hey! Hey stop! Someone's knocking!" said the drummer

"I'll get it. Well, we're ready. Go and set the instruments on stage. I'm coming later." Yamato stopped playing his guitar as his band-mates were leaving. He gave his guitar to them and walked to the door. He opened it.

"Sora, hi!"

"Hello Yamato…"

"You look great tonight…How are you?" Yamato held her hands

"Well, now that I saw you, I'm better" Sora looked at him

"Same goes for me…I missed you!" He held her closer and kissed her forehead. "I thought you weren't feeling well enough to come…Or, that's what I understood from our talk earlier…"

"No, I am alright…I wouldn't miss this for anything" Sora smiled.

"YAMATO! COME! We're about to start!" someone yelled

"COMIN'!" Yamato answered. "Look. Go now and when the concert is over, come back again. I want to talk to you." He hugged her. "I'll sing a song for Miyako…It's her birthday, right?"

"Yes. Ok. Well…I'll be waiting" Sora said and went outside

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Finito! Sorry, sorry, sorry it's so little, but I wanted to go on with something MUCH MORE bigger and romantic…Confessions between Sora and Yamato are on their way. Stay connected! Chapter seven here already!**

**See ya around!**


	7. Confessions through a concert

**I promise this is going to be a long chapter. Truly. And everyone comes to realize something for their loved ones. Did I say everyone? Well, I mean Takeru-Hikari, and Sora-Yamato. Hope you enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! I need your comments to know how to go on! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sora walked on her way. She found he seat beside the others and sat with them in the hall.

"You're a little late, where have you been?" Taichi asked her

"Wishing Yamato good luck as always…" Daisuke said

"Daisuke!" Miyako looked at him

"What?"

"She never makes any comments that would annoy you, or make you feel uncomfortable. Why do you do this to her?"

"I thought I helped her…Oh, never mind, I take this back. I'm sorry Sora-san…"

"Don't be…It's alright. You haven't mature yet…I'm not blaming you…" Sora looked at him and everyone laughed.

"She doesn't, huh?" Daisuke murmured and looked at Miyako

"Well, you deserve it! You made her say such a thing!" Hikari answered for Miyako.

Everyone calmed down then, because the band has at last decided to come on stage.

"Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming! Today this concert is my personal gift to a friend who has her birthday. Happy birthday, Miyako-san! " Yamato said from the microphone

Miyako blushed, all her friends looked at her and she hid her head inside her palms. "Thank you…Thank you so much…" she whispered.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE WOLVES TO COME OUT!" Yamato yelled from the microphone.

The hall almost crumbled from every girl's screaming when Yamato started singing. Everytime he went even a little closer to the stage's edge, every last one from his female fans went crazy. They screamed, tried to sing the song with him, yelled his name and threw their little gifts to him. Roses, flowers, teddy-bears, even a pair of shoes. One of them stood up and screamed "YAMATO I LOVE YOU!"…But he didn't care. He didn't care at all. All he cared for was one lonely girl, the only one who stayed silent during the concert. And now it was her time.

"This song that I will sing now is the last one. And it's not one that we created. The Teenage Wolves never made something like that before. So…I'll sing a song that someone else have singed before me. And…It's a song that I devote to the girl I'm in love with…That's for you, Sora…" When Yamato ended his sentence, many girls in the hall sighed in despair. And then he started singing.

"**_I dream of rain_**

_**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**_

_**I wake in pain**_

_**I dream of love as time runs through my hand**_

_**I dream of fire**_

_**Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire**_

_**And in the flames**_

_**Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire**_

_**This desert rose**_

_**Each of her veils, a secret promise**_

_**This desert flower**_

**_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this…"_**

Sora couldn't believe in what she was hearing. Luckily it was dark in the hall and none could see her blushing me more than this

"**_And as she turns_**

_**This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams**_

_**This fire burns**_

_**I realize that nothing's as it seems**_

_**I dream of rain**_

_**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**_

_**I wake in pain**_

_**I dream of love as time runs through my hand**_

_**I dream of rain**_

_**I lift my gaze to empty skies above**_

_**I close my eyes**_

**_This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love"_**

She felt her heart fill with the love she had for Yamato, her emotions rose up until she was unable to speak. Her affectionate blood stopped running and she could barely breathe. The only thing she could do was sit right where she was, frozen like a sculpture, and watched her loved one calling out this love for her.

"**_I dream of rain_**

_**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**_

_**I wake in pain**_

_**I dream of love as time runs through my hand**_

_**Sweet desert rose**_

_**Each of her veils, a secret promise**_

_**This desert flower**_

**_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this"_**

Takeru took Hikari's hand in his.

"If I were Yamato, I'd devote this to you, Hikari-chan…" he whispered next to her ear.

"Thank you Takeru…" Hikari's eyes glide in the darkness.

"You're my little angel" Takeru ended his sentence.

Luckily Daisuke couldn't see what they were doing, because he was capable of destroying everything…

"**_Sweet desert rose_**

_**This memory of Eden haunts us all**_

_**This desert flower**_

**_This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of her love"_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**You liked it? Oh, please tell me if you liked it or not, I am totally confused! I don't know what to write next, no, I know, but I don't know how to form it… OMG, this was my second favourite chapter….I wish my loved one would do such a thing for me, too…..No, I wish I could be an anime, and, in particular, I wish I could be Sora….**


	8. Admitting our feelings

**Here I am again! ARIGATOU for all of your review, you give me strength to go on! Well, his chapter is ONLY AND COMPLETELY SORATO! Yup, yup, and not just this one…And the next one. I swear I did my best to satisfy you SORATO fans.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

When Yamato finished the song, he lowered his head and let it rest on the microphone. The hall almost ripped itself into pieces. Everyone screamed, yelled, called out his name…They did everything but staying silent. Yamato didn't care. He lowered his head even a little more, looked at Sora and then left silent. A smile was just forced on his face; he had done exactly what he wanted. Make her understand how much he loved her. It was obvious that she ad feelings for him too, so they could no longer be just friends.

Everyone stood up and got ready to leave. Sora was again the one left in the empty hall. When everyone has left, she made her way out, and found Yamato waiting for her. He steeped forward and….

"So?" he asked

"So…What?" She didn't dare looking at him right in the eyes.

"Yeah. I mean…Did you like my surprise?" Yamato took her hand in his

"You…" Sora's voice trembled and she shivered "…did all this just for me? You…you really mean what you said before?"

"Every. Little. Word. Truly." He looked at her and held her an arm's distance away. "Still, you didn't tell me if…"

"How couldn't I? You know me better than anyone, you know my weaknesses and sometimes you make them seem…."

"Seem what?" He asked as they started walking. "like they aren't weaknesses anymore?"

"Well…I don't know how to put it in words…But sure it is a really good thing. Even though I didn't feel so comfortable when you said my name, something inside me kept saying 'he means it, he does, he really loves you, admit it! You can't ignore him anymore!'….And that's why I am here with you now. I feel so…"

"Ok, enough. I understand, but you don't need to apologize for your feelings, silly!" Yamato said

Then they realized that their steps had taken them to the park, and the have already sat on a bench.

"See what happens when we two start such a conversation? We can't even control our own feet!!" Yamato started.

"Hmm…Maybe this means that we shouldn't be together." Sora suggested.

"No way. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked at her. This time Sora wasn't fast enough to avoid his dark blue gaze. She drowned herself into this gaze. She felt his blue eyes penetrate deep inside her auburn ones. It was like he was trying to track her thoughts by looking at her straight in the eye.

"Stop that…" she whispered.

"What?"

"What you're doing with your eyes…I can't bare it!"

"I'm just looking at you!"

"Yes, but your look is penetrating. And…I'm afraid of it"

"Well, don't be. I'm not gonna eat you, or something! I just wanna tell you something." Once more, he held her hand. "And it can't wait any longer."

"If it's so important to you…"

"Well, it really is. You see…I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you! Everyone can see that….We have feelings for each other, and they are not…friendly. We both know that. I admitted it. Now it's your turn. I dared telling that I love you in front of everyone, even though I was afraid of their reaction…" Yamato said; looking at Sora.

"I can admit it only to you…I'm not that extrovert…" She looked up and met his gaze

"Then do it."

"Do what?"

"Admit it." Yamato hugged her. "Come on, koichii!"

"I lo-" Sora started

"Sssh…I know now…" Yamato cut her sentence and held her closer. "Sora?"

"Yamato...?"

They went closer and closer, their eyes glide in the darkness and their faces were closer than close. Both Yamato and Sora shut their eyes, and then their lips met. Just a soft lip-contact and the world around them vanished. They felt the same thing, rising up in their hearts, trying to pull itself out of their bodies, like it was prisoned, and this kiss had set it free. This 'thing' was the love they felt for each other. And through this first kiss of theirs, they have admitted it.

** \\**

**Uh-huh…That's it. I like it, I like it, and I like it. But don't think this is the end. No, no, no. This was just their first kiss. Yamato doesn't want to end the story there. But If I go on like this, I'll reveal everything, so I guess I'll just have to go….But I'll come again soon! (Silly me!) Sayonara!**


	9. Proposing

**There I am! I HOPE YOU WERE WAITING FOR IT. Because everything in this chapter is very very interesting. Well, I guess its own title says it all. So I don't need to make any comments down hear. Read on!**

**No, no wait, I have to say something. I have to explain some things so you can understand the rest easy. Sora and Yamato have been meeting secretly all these four years, but they never said anything to anyone, they didn't even say anything to each other. They were afraid of telling the truth for their feelings. So they just went out and they always tried to find something to say to break the ice, to come closer to each other, but it just never happened. 'till now.**

Then they pulled away from each other as if their friends, anyone, could see what they were doing.

"Now…Now I really know that you love me. That…" Yamato looked at Sora.

"That…what?"

"The kiss…Assured me of your love"

"You could just ask me if I love you…" Sora lifted her gaze to meet his. "So…what now?"

"Firstly I…no, WE know now that we can't hide anymore. We can't keep finding excuses and secretly meet at times they don't see us! We must tell them."

"Yeah…But how? Even if we can't -and we mustn't- keep it a secret…"

"Well, I have the matter here." Yamato took her hand and helped her up. Then he hugged her. "I wanted to do this long ago, but since we hadn't…Finished school yet, and I couldn't say for sure if you loved me or not, I couldn't. But now I have aborted it for the band and you're finishing…So…There's no problem."

"What is this entire prologue about? I'm finishing school next month, yeah, but so what? I still have my tennis trainings and matches…."Sora started

"What I'm about to do isn't going to stand on your way, Sora." He held her an arm's length away.

"Then why are you talking about school and…Are you gonna…Propose, or something?" She asked with a smile forced on her lips.

"Exactly." Yamato smiled too

Her smile got lost automatically

"Excuse me?" Sora thought she misunderstood

"Ok, clearly now. Will you marry me?" Yamato kneeled in front of her

"……." She was absolutely shocked. Couldn't move, could not speak, couldn't think, couldn't even breath. Just stayed, frozen like an iceberg

"What?" Yamato stood up and pulled her closer "Are you alright?"

"I warn you, if this is a joke, it's not funny. At all." Sora took a deep breath and continued. "It's not…Right?"

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT! I mean it! Every word! I love you Sora, I want you and I'd give my life; I'd do anything to be with you. Through these four years we're together, I've always wanted to tell you this, to do it, but I knew I couldn't, so I just waited, hoping it will last…I've longed so much for it and now you ask me if this is a joke?"

"Sorry…I'm really sorry…I felt, and I still do, the same, only I…never thought about it, plus I'm surprised…And I still can't say I really got the sentence…"

"You didn't?" Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"I did but….Truly, I need time to take it deep inside…I'm not saying I HAVE TO think of it, because I know I love you and I want you very much too…But I have to tell you something before we go on with anything" she started once again

"If we are together, nothing can stand in our way." Yamato held her hand as they started walking around the park.

"This maybe can"

"Why?"

"It's…Taichi." Sora choked on her words

"What's with him? I've seen him running behind you all the time…" Yamato seemed upset.

"Don't get angry, please…" Sora stopped. "He wanted to talk to me, but he didn't. And I…kind of…guessed what he wanted to tell me. Hikari-chan helped me. I found out that Taichi is in love with me. Maybe he's stuck"

"Stuck?" Yamato furrowed his eyebrows

"Back then, when I first came, we were 8, we were…'Together'. I was 'in love' with him, too. That's what I mean with 'stuck'."

"Well…Taichi will understand. If what you mean is that you don't want to hurt him...We are the most I-can-feel persons he knows,isn;t that what he always says? ure we can find a way to tell him without hurting him...and destroying our friendships...He's our best friend. You and me...He helped us both, he fought with us both, he really cares for both of us..." Yamato said as he looked forward.

"So...When will we tell it to the others?"

"...Tonight. Come. We'll go t my place, call Taichi, Hikari, their parents , Mimi, Jyou and Koushiro, your parents, mine and Takeru. Oh, and Jun. She has to understand that I don't love her and she is not "with" me..." Although Yamato thought it was the greatest idea, Sora still had her doubts.

"Tonight? To all of them? Ok for our parents, but the others..." She said

"Well...Taichi because he's our best freinds AND in love with you, Hiakari because she's he's sister and my brother's girlfriend, and your closest friend after Mimi...Their parents because...You, me and Taichi have spent so many time together, they know us since we were six. Just remeber, how many nights did we sleep together at the Yagami's? Mimi because she's your best friend...Ok, you're right, Koushiro and Jyou aren't necessary, Takeru because he's my brother...And I already explained why I want Jun to be there."

"You're right...I haven't thought of anything like that...Alright. Enough of the hiding, enough of the fright, enough of the secret meetings. We'll tell them. Let's go!" She held Yamato's hend tighter and walked faster. "One more thing"

"What?" Yamato looked at her

"If you see any strange reaction from my father...Don't response. Let it drop. He just doesn't like you, and now that he's divorcing mother, he'll probably feel a little jealous of us..." Sora felt she had to warn him.

"Your parents are breaking up? Why?" Yamato's concern was real, it was obvious that he truly cared for Sora and everyone around her

"I don't know...And I say that I don't care...But deep inside..."

"You do"

"Much more than even I could think of...And I feel hurt, but I won't waste MY life begging them them not to break up! If they are so immature to want so, I'm not gonna stand on their way. Not that I want to...Furthermore, I have realised that my father thinks I play romantic games with you, Taichi, Takeru, Jyou, Ken and Koushiro...Just because the female Digi-Destined are only four...Me, Mimi, Miyako-san and Hikari..." Sora said inexpressible.

"You take all points here..." Yamato hugged her shoulders

"My place or yours?"

"Mine" whispered Yamato

"Fine"

**WOW, I finished it! I don't believe it! I started writting this before Christmas, and look at the date that I uploaded it! Isn't it crazy? Sometimes Ideas just flow out of your mind, without you being able to keep them in... Hope you liked it!**


	10. The party

**HERE'S THE 10th chapter! This takes us a little bit away from all the romantic stuff that Yamato and Sora are facing. It's a break, or, as we say in theatre for ancient Greek comedies and dramas, paravasi (contravention). Um…Yup. I should get on with the story. Thanks to all of my reviewers, and a special thanks to jenny-R, she really helped me much when I was down! I dedicate this one to her!**

**- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -**

All this time, the new Digi-Destined had already started their party, freeing themselves and turning every little crazy thought into reality. They played Hide and Seek, Truth or Dare, they even hunt each other. Pillow war was the last thing they did before they fall on Miyako's room's floor. They all lied on the sleeping bags they have put on the floor, exhausted. They exhaled hardly, trying to take in as much oxygen they could with every inhale.

It was story time

"I'm exhausted! I haven't felt so tired even when we fought evil Digimon!...My, my, my…" Hikari said

"Yeah…Wow, we're all far from just tired…." Takeru said lying on his sleeping bag totally motionless

"…we're all exhausted…" Miyako continued

"I can't even find the courage to speak…." Ken closed his eyes

"You tell me…" Was the only thing Iori could say

"Are you kidding me? Man, I'm barely breathing! I won't do such a thing for a long, long time..." Daisuke was the only one who hadn't lied yet; he was sitting on his kneels

"You say you're so tired, but even though we're lying, you're sitting. This means that you'll start the story time. You'll tell us all a story first!" Miyako decided.

"No….I am tired!" Daisuke tried to avoid the fact

"You can't avoid it! We'll all tell a story, short or long, scary, romantic, adventurous or humorous, I don't care, but we WILL ALL TELL A STORY! It's story time. And you're the first, so begin." Miyako demanded

"Okay, okay….Um…let me see…..Scary or humorous?"

"Humorous!" The little gang responded

"Alright…How many cockroaches do you need to fill a lamp?"

"How many?" They asked

"You'll never find out! You won't be able to count them, because when you turn on the lights, they'll all go!" **(A/N: I know that's not funny, it's from the Greek translation of the movie "Bugs", or something, I don't remember the title well. It's not funny, but it was the only thing I could think of, and when we laughed so much when we first heard it!)**

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha….." Everyone laughed. Even Iori laughed out loudly.

"Next! Who's next?" Hikari yelled

"Um…Iori! Your turn!"

"But I don't know any stories!" Iori complained

"Then tell us a joke! C'mon Iori!" Takeru said

Iori wasn't old enough to know many stories, but he tried to remember on of those his father used to tell him before dying. He remembered, and imminently started. This story was his favorite, and he had kept it in his heart, so now he was able to spell every little word with so much emotion, that everyone felt the magic rise up in them.

"Wow…Great story. And you say you don't know any stories?" Hikari was impressed

"I'm just amazed!" Takeru said

"Me too..."

"Me too!" Ken raised his shoulders. "Who did you hear it from?" he asked

"My dad...He used to tell me stories every night...Before he dies..." Iori lowered his head

"Ok. Now it's my turn. Adventurous or scary?"

"Scary, scary, scary!"

"Alright! Listen!"

Ken's story was really scary. This was one his brother used to tell him when he wanted Ken to sleep early at night. In the end of the story, everyone was so scared that they couldn't even say if the story was good or bad. Hikari and Takeru ened up embraced (hey, they are a couple), as for Daisuke, he hid under his sleeping bag. Miyako and Iori held hands, scared to death.

"So?" Ken asked when he finished

"Don't give me wrong but...I didn't know you could transmiss so much darkness in just a little story...You're great!" Miyakjo left Iori's hand and shook her head

"Great story teller...You should tell a story for everyone!" Taleru said

"No, no, it's my turn now! Adventurous! And it's a story I wrote when we were fighting evil Digimon"

"Oh, I'm sure it will be perfect then" Ken said

"Just because it's Miyako-san's? Well, you two are in love!" Hikari giggled

"Hikari-chan!" Miyako found the courage to sit on her kneels

"Ok, I take it back. No offense here! Sorry" Hikari raised her shoulders

"Ok, here we go." Miyako said, lied again and starterd her story

This was a really great story. When she stuck somewhere she couldn't remember what she have wote, she opened her notebook and read it once again. In the end, everyone was thrilled

"WOW" said Daisuke

"Yes...WOW" Iori continued

"That's all? I want more!" Takeru's eyes glide in the darkness

"I haven't find the chanse to continue since then, but when I will, I'll let you all know!" MIyako said

"Ok now..." Hikari started. "Ken, your comment!"

"Yeah, um, right. I just...I'm thrilled! Your writting skills are excellent, MIyako-san!" Ken smiled "It's really great. But now, let's hear Takeru's story

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Finished! This chapter is boring, I know. So is the next one, but if you won't read it, you will not be able to make the connection... BUT in the twelveth chapter, you'll all be surprised and astonished, I promise!**


	11. Party' over

**Here I am again! With the next…"boring" chapter…But I did my best! My mind, it just wasn't working back then. It happens at times. **

**On with the story**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

But they were never able to hear neither Takeru's nor Hikari's stories, cause Miyako's phone rang.

"Stupid phone! Who could be?" She wondered as she noiselessly stood up, went out of her rom and picked up the receiver

"Moshi moshi..."

"Miyako'san, is that you?" Hikari's mother asked

"Yes...Is something wrong mrs Yagami?"

"Oh, no dear, I just want to talk to Hikari-chan.."

"Ok, just ammoment please..." Miyako turned her head and yelled at her room's door "Hikari-chan! Your mother on phone!"

"Comin'!" Hikari's voice seemed dissapointed "Mum..."

"Hikari-chan, sorry to ruin your night, but you must come immediately. And, if you can, take Takkeru-chan with you. We're at Yamato-kun's place. He and Sora-san want to tell us all something" mrs Yagami explained

"Ah...OK mom, we'll be right there. Bye" Hikari ended the conversation. "Miyako-san, gomen, but I have to take Takeru-kun and go...My mum needs us. And there will be his mother and father too."

"Ok, Hikari-chan...I'll try to have fun with...Iori...Daisuke...Ken..."

"The leftover ones."

"Yup. TAKERU-KUN!" Miyako yelled

"Nani mo?" Taleru came out a bit upset

"Our parents want us to go at your brother's place, because something happened between him and Sora-san, and they want top tell us all." Hiakari said in one breath

"What we expected?" Takeru asked smiling

"Who knows? Maybe..."

"OK then! Let's go! Go, go, go, go, go, GO!" Takeru wore his shoes and instantly took Hikari's hand. "Sorry Miyako-san, but there are some family matters, no worries, we'll call you later, ne?" he said as he waited for Hikari to wear her shoes also.

"Ready...OyasumiNasai!!" Hiakri said as they were leaving.

"Dewa mata.." MIyako sais almost solemnly

By the time she was about to enter her room, the phone rang again.

"Who..." she thought as she picked up the receiver once again. "Moshi moshi..."

"Miyako-san...Sumimasen, for interrupting that late...Is Iori there?" Iori's mother.

"Hai. Just one moment..." Miyako said. "Again, again, again..." she murmured under her breath. "IORI!" She yelled once more

"Hai?" Iori got out of her room.

"Youir mother on phone." Miyako said inexpressible.

"Okaa-san?..." Iori said and...The conversation that follwed was the reason that made Iori leave too. He tred to explain what happened to Miyako, but she went in her room immediately, so he left without a word.

When she entered her room, she found Daisuke also ready to go.

"Where are you going? Don't you tell me that you're leaving...Too?" Miyako's eyes glied; almost filled with tears

"I'm very sorry, but my sister came from Y.Ishida's place in tears and like a mad cow, and mother said 'Come home immediately to calm her!', so...I can't..." Daisuke explained.

"I know...You must go home..." Miyako said stonecold."

"Yeah...Sorry!" Daisuke said and left.

"So I guess it's just you and me now, ne?" Ken said when Daisuke left

"Hai...Right...Anata no...Watashi mo...Oh, and Poromon!" Miyako stood up and grabbed her dgimon from where it was sleeping.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That ch was a break also. But now comes the great chapter, my favorite one, the one that Sora breaks free! At last! Ph, and the facts in the next chapter, until Jun leaves...Oh, no, I can't tell you now! Go read the following!**

**Sore dewa!**


	12. Breaking Free

**Here we are!**

**I'll not say anything in this chapter, I'll let you enjoy. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

When Hiakri And Takeru arrived at Yamato's place, they found the strangest companionship sitting around the low tavle in his living room. On top of everyone sat Yamato and Sora, held hands and waited for everyone to come. Beside them sat Taichi, his and Hikari's parents and Mimi. Opposite them sat Sora's and Yamato's parents. The most weird thing that, opposite Yamato and Sora sat Daisuke's sister, Jun Motomiya **(read about why she reaturned upset in here!).**

"Hey everyone...Um...mum? I thought we agreed when I said I'll stay at Miyako-san's for tonight..."

"We did, sweetie, but as you see, there are some matters to be solved...Sit down please.." Said mrs Yagami

"OK, mrs Yagami we'll do as you say." Takeru said and sat. Catching Hikari's hand, he pulled her down and made her sit beside him.

"Just because you're my boyfriend, it doesn't mean that you'll do anything you want, babe!" Hikari whispered in his ear.

"Not at all...In your dreams!" Takeru responded.

"In yours love!"

"Alright, now that everyone's here..." Sora started

"...Sora and I want to tell you something. We have been in love with each other and together for four years. We prewtended we didn't feel anything for each other, but it didn't work. So we hid from everyone, but now we decided to tell you about our...'relationship'...We knew that we had feelings for each other, but none of us admitted it. 'Till tonight. Since I aborted school for the band and Sora's finifhing next month, I found the chance to admit my love to her...And I proposed..." It was like a really big story being told, and Yamato captured everyone's attention. Then Sora took turn.

"And I said yes. All this time we found plenty of excuses to explainour absence from home when we secretly met, at times incredibly unusual...But all these years, even when we did met, we never admitted it was our love, our need to see each other that made us do so..." Sora continued and ended the 'story'.

"Any questions?" Yamato asked

"Yes. Only one, young man. Exactly what are you two trying to say throught this huge prologue?" asked mr.Takenouchi.

"Didn't get it, right? We are getting married next month. Once I graduate, we'll be free. And trust me when I say that this marriage IS GOING TO LAST." Sora said sharply.

There was a moment of silence. It was as everyone else except Sora and Yamato just sat numbly on their seats.

And then Jun broke the silence

"You two are getting married? How is this possible? And what about us, Yamato?" she asked

Taichi slapped his forehead and Hikari put her hand in front of her mouth, to prevent her laughter from being heard

"Us? What do you mean by 'us', Jun? I have already told you that I don't love you, I don't want you and WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! I don't love you, I don't like you, I never did! Where's the problem with that? I love Sora and, as you hear dI hope, I am going to marry her. Over and out." Maybe Yamato's words were sharp, but they were the truth. The one and only clear truth that Jun needed to get and stop thinkin of Yamato and her together **(sorry Junato fans, if there are, but he belongs to sor'!).**

"..." Jun was shocked. Felt frozen, hurt and abandoned, but had enough ego not to let it show. "Ok then...I'll make you pay for that, Yamato Ishida. No mercy here!" She said as she stood up. "Oh, and one more thing...I wish you two luck."

And with that she left

"Finally, I got rid of her!" Yamato sighed

"Any other questions?" Sora asked again

"No questions...If you two be together, no one and nothing can stand in your way. And I mean it when I say no one." said mrs Takaishi.

"Good.. Now, if you excuse us, since we told you what we wanted, we wish you good night." Said Yamato

"And for everyone who didn't get it, we want you to leave." Sora continued

"Ok, we got it right from the start! Goodnight!" Hikari took Takeru';s and Taichi's hands in hers and left with her parents following. Then left Mimi, and so in Yamato's appartment werel left only the persons close related to the two.

"So now you will...Stay heree together, right?" Asked mr Ishida.

"Yes mr Ishida, don't worry for Yamato! I know how to take care of little kids!" Sora said. Yamato and his parents laughed at her statement, and so did Sora.

"I'm not a little kid!" Yamato said through laughter

"Yeah, you're alittle baby..." Sora wiped away some laugh-tears from the corner of her eye. "You're my baby" She said and once again they all laughed.

But mr. and mrs. Takenouchi remained silent, inexpressible and completely stonecold.

"Sora darling..." said mrs Takenouchi. "...Don't you want to come and stay with us a bit longer...At our place...At your home...Please..." Her eyes glittered, she was brought to tears with the option of her daughter's permanent abscence.

Sora's smile got lost in less than a second.

"You dare calling this freaking place my home? Do you? I hate it and I hate everyone who lives inside! Since you never thought about me and my feeling when you decided to break up, I hated this house. I'm not a child anymore, I can understand more thatn you two think! I've grown up, but I've lived in misery! All this...overprotection from your side and his despise..." Sora said and looked at her father.

"You are.." mr Takjenouchi started, but Sora cut him off.

"SHUT UP and listen to me! For just once in your life, LISTEN TO ME, GOD DAMN YOU!" she yelled. "..All your fight, I could hear thwem from the inside of my room, and every action you made to keep me away from anything or anyone who you thought could hurt me...Did you ever thought that I felt happy with them? You always wondered, what's the matter with me, but you never came to realise that the problem was you two! Parent's who don't care for their for their daughter's feelings, break up and think everything is ok.! Well the problem is you two, yout wo have been ruining my life all these year and now you tear it apart! But I never spoke. I never said anything to anyone. I've spent so many hours locked in my room, inside myself, daydreaming, and what did I do? I answer to your quwestion now, I was just thinking. I always layered forlorn thought on top of others, previous ones. I wrote them down and formed them in poems, tried to calm my hurt feelings, but they hardly hit me as the waves hit the rock out at sea! You can't say that I 'll come and stay with you, no more. This house isn't my home, it's my sanctuary!" Sora said and Yamato hugged her. She was way too close to tears.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

**Ah, yeah. She broke free. That's exactly what I want to do! Stand by my own aagainst everyone that tears my life and dreams in two. Stoping it now. Wait for the next chapter...**


	13. Breaking Free 2continuing

…**(continuing. I wanted these two to be one chapter, but they stopped me from writing 'cause mum wanted me to do a job…)**

**Here I go**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

...Sora said and Yamato hugged her. She was Way to close to tears.

"It's ok now...You got all these out...Calm down..." he whispered to Sora.

"Don't worry...I won't cry..." Sora murmured as she recovered her self-control. "At least not ion fron tof them...I will not give him the pleasure to see me suffer..." She said pointing to her father's side with her eyes

Her speech was surely magical. Not only her parents, but Yamato's parent's also, stood frozen, shocked and surprised. Sora's monologue surprised everyone.

"How could you keep all these feelings inside you for so long, my dear?" asked mrs Takaishi and broke the silence that no one could bear

"I think I already told you...I couldn't. I wrote everything down and formed them in poems, so I could control my feelings, but I couldn't make it. If I..." Sora said

"Well, dear, you don't need to apologise for what you felt! I just wonder...Why didn't you discuss your problems with your parents?" Mr Ishida asked her.

"First of all, they are no more my parents. They don't love me, neither care for me. Secondly, I didn;t discuss any of my problems with them cause they were never there for me when I needed them. They never are. She wanted me to be protected, but she always overreacted. She was overprotective. I couldn't spread my wings alone. He always despised me, he never cared, he only was there to question me. Where have I been, did I read for schol, why I stay so many hours locked in my room, why do I team up with so many male friends, why do I don;'t have enough female friends...Do you think it's easy to discuss problems with such parents?" Sora said and rised her eybrows

"Well...No, but still..." Mrs Takaishi tried to excuse for Sora's parents' mistakes

"There are no 'but' here, mrs Takaishi. They made mistakes and they'll pay. End of story here..." Sora said. She felt pressured and not able to control herself for long. Luckily Yamato loved her enough to immediately sense her dificult situation, so he took turn to free her from her emotional weight.

"Mum, dad...Mr and mrs Takenouchi, you all can feel and if not feel Sora is under too much pressure.I have no otther choice but to please you to leave." He said and he hugged her to support her.

"This isn't the end, kid" said Sora's father and made his way to the front door.

"No. this IS the end. And from now on, I will no longer be your daughter. Unless you two decide to care about me again...In the distant feauture, of course..." Sora struggled to say.

Mr Takenouchi made a move, as if he wanted to hit her

"What? You're gonna hit me? Go on, let's see how far you can go!" Sora's father didn't move, the tone in his daughter's struggling voice made him unable to move. Her eyes glide; there was an unusual light in her auborn eyes, shining brightly. MrTakenouchi have never seen such a look on Sora's face. Impressed as he was, he left his hand drop and left without a word.

Mrs Takenouchi only looked once at where her daughter stood exhausted and was suported from someone she was going to marry, someone she said she loved but did he really loved her daughter? She left silent; she didn't have enough courage or will to stand against her daughter. She was the weakest person, but she tried really hard not to let it show

- - - - - - - - - -

**Ph, Oh finally I finished it...it's been a long time since I updated this one, hasn't it?...Oh, anyway, this one is dedicated to my sister, Joanna, who will be soon a member here.**


	14. Thoughts of Truth and Destiny

**Here I go again...My mania with Digimon came once again. I don't know how, but it did. And now I can't stop writting. It's this, the next and onether chapters that Iam about to update. Then I'll have to keep on writting this...**

**Here I go now**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yamato's parents just stood there without talking. They might not interfere in the Takenouchi's conversation, but they did have their own thoughts...

"So, mum, dad...Will you leave?"

"Oh, yes Yamato...We'll be leaving now" said his father

They both walked out of the door and realised that it was rainning. Mrs Takaishi raised an eyebrow as she looked at the street who has begun to flood

"Do you want me to drive you home?" said mr Ishida. Mrs Takaishi tightened her coat; it was getting cold

"No, it's ok... I'll walk"

"But it's a heavy rain. You'll be soaked till the bone. We don't want our kids to have a mother with pneumonia" said mrIshida with a small smile

"Uh...If only you wouldn't be so right..."

:Then you'll come?"

"Only because I don't want Takeru to be sick"

"Then you're in. Come"

Mr Takashi got in her ex-husband's car. As he drove in the rain, the rain's monotonic sound, bumping onto the glass and the rhythmik sound of the windscreen wipers helped both of them to think clearly.

Through Sora's blaming monologue, they found out that they have done the same mistakes with the affectionate girl's parents. When they broke up, Yamato and Takeru were too young. They thought the best thing for their kids was theri divorce, since they were fighting too. But they never thought of how Yamato and Takeru would feel. If they would feel hurt or abandoned. So they lived seperate lives, took Takeru and Yamato away from each other. Now, through Sora's monologue they realised that they were wrong. They broke up only because they were always fighting and they argued all the time. In fact, they still loved each ther much...So...If there was even the slightest chance to get back together again, shouldn't they try their best to take advantage of it? Maybe it was time for them to take seriously their feelings and act like the mature adults they wanted to be called.

- - - - - -

**Ah, it sucks, I know it sucks...I won't excuse this time, I just don't know what I was thinkin. **


	15. Born to be together

**This chapter is a romance dedication to Takari fans(and then of course my younger sister, the huger Greek fan of Takari), and an affectionate sibling-scene dedicated to my sister, unionsagittarious. I love you young sis! I will never forget how much you helped me to write this one! Oh, and also, my greatest dedication is the affectionate and humorus romantic moment Sora and Yamato share, to jenny-R...I love you koichii!**

**And I know you wanted to read it first, sis, but I just couldn't resist!**

**- - - - - -**

Hikari might have left with Taichi and Takeru, but as they went home, their ways were seperate. So she and Takeru had their usual "goodnight" talk.

"This is truly an unfrgettable night..." Takeru said while walking

"Yeah...Who could have imagined that things would go this way..." Hikari added

"Mmmm...Hey, you have told it!"

"What?"

"You have told it!" Takeru said enthusiasted

"I have told what and to who?" Hikari asked

"Didn't you say to Miyako '...ready for an unforgettable night?' That's what I mean"

"Uh, silly baby! I mean that it would be an unforgettable night for Miyako-san!"

"I knwo, but now..."

"Yes..."

"It ended up and unforgettable night for the hidden couple." Takeru said

"Oop, here I am. We go seperate ways now. See you tomorrow, baby!"

"What?" Hikari complained "No kisss?"

"Of course there will be...Come here, bab!" Takeru hugged her and kissed her goodnight. "Is it ok now?"

"Sure it is...Oyasumi nasai, baby!" Hikari said as she escaped his arms

"Bye!"

And there they were left alone, the Yagami siblings. Taichi walked on his way kicking the little stones and thrown cans, while Hikari was walking happily, with her eyes fixed on the sky, looking at the twilling stars.

"Hey, Taichi...TAICHI!" Hikari yelled

"What is it?"

"Are you upset, onii-chan?"

"For what?" Once again, he kicked the little stones as he lifted his head to acrimoniously look at the moon above. The moon that silver clouds have just begun to hide.

"For what happened before...between Yamato and Sora-san..."

"Why?"

"Well...you..."

"They're my friends Hikari. My two best friends. I am happy for them...And at least..."

"That's what you pretend to be, but...You feel hurt big brother!"

"Yeah...SO what?"

"You'll be ok onii-chan. I knwo you."

"I hope so."

And then the rain suddenly begun to fall. The diamond raindrop hit the road's grey surface and rolled down Hikari's and Taichi's faces. Taichi was crying; but the rain have started in the right moment, to hide his tears from Hikari and make her think it's just the rain...

Back at Yamato's place...

"You really showed great impudence tonight..." Yamato said

"Is that wrong?" Asked Sora as she helped him fix the mess in the living room

"Not at all. You had all the rights to do such thing, you've lived under a lot of pressure for so many years!"

"So you're not against me?" Sora asked. She numbly put the pillows on their place and tied the table's cover.

"I wouldn't be against you even if the whole world was." Yamato finished washing the dishes and walked to her side. Taking her hand, he continued "You should know that by now"

"I know it, but...I can't see things clearly. Not after everything that happened tonight...So much freedom suddenly...It's a good thing, but I don't feel quite well..." Sora said. Indeed, after all these things that she's been through the last few days, she felt dizzy and sick. She could barely stand but tried not to let anything show; sahe have already troubled Yamato a lot.

"You're right...I don't either...It's been such a tough and tiring day..." Yamato sat down on the floor "Demo, anata...It's more than that, ne?"

"Right. I..." Sora said but she couldn't continue. SHe was so tired that she couldn't control herself anymore. She was so tired, she was already trembling from dizziness. And now she felt that her mind couldn't keep her standing anymore. She collapsed and steyed positioned on the floor.

"Sora!" Yamato immediately run to her side. "Are you...?"

"I'm alright...It's nothing, I..."

"This is nothing? You're pale, you almost fainted and THIS is nothing? Are you kidding?" He said and took her in his arms.

"Pale? Sora wasn't capable of understanding, she was still feeling dizzy.

"Pale...You're ...Your face have lost all color...What's the matter with you, koichii?"

"Nothing, I..."

Nothing?"

"Please don't interrupt me...I was about to say something...I think..."

"You say that you don't know?"

"Iie...I suppose that, what I've been through these days was too much for my inside world to take, and there was so much confusion, that my mind couldn't take it anymore..."

"and reacted..."

"hai"

"This means you're way too tired to stay awake..." Yamato said and lifted her up in his arms

"Nani? Hey, what are you..."

"Time for sleep, my little baby"

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"Yeah, but you're tired. You may not realise it, but your body needs to rest. If Jyou was here..."

"Ah, I know, don't start now...Ok, I will listen to your advise this time, but..."

"Sweet! There are no 'buts' miss Takenouchi. You listen to me, you go to sleep, oyasumi nasai. End of story here." Yamato said and dropped Sora on the bed.

"Uh...What am I gonna do with you...You'll never grow up..." Sora said as she sat

"Nah...I won't But that's why you love me, ne?"

"Um...I'm not sure what's the reason that makes me love you, but..."

"You don't know?"

"Yes, I don't know"

"Well...Hey, you're right! I don't know why I love you either!"

"NANI?"

"Yeah...Oh, no! No, no, no, no, I know, I know! I know why we love each other!" Yamato yelled; he was totally enthusiasted

"What do you know?" Sora furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"There's no particular reason, no real one! We're just born to be together!" Yamato hugged her

"What...?"Sora was surprised. "You thought all that by yourself?" she said playfully.

"I made Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou get together and think of it for me..." Yamato continued the game.

"So you're not smart enough to think something alone...Right baby?"

"Um...Right. It seems that you're in love with a fool guy, a silly one."

"I may be in love with a silly guy, but I am glad that this fool is mine and only mine." Sora emphasised the three words

"Yeah...So...Would you like anything else, ma'am?"

"Um...No kid, thank you. You go now, I'm tired, I need to sleep..."

"Alright my queen...Sleep tight!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..." Sora bursted in laughs. "Ok, enough of the crap. I'm just Sora, you're just Yamato. We 're meant to be together, we want and love each other, end of story." She said as Yamato wiped away her tears of laughter.

"Yes. That's all. It's just us and our love..." He said and then yawned. "Oh, my, I think I feel sleepy now... "

"Well, well...What's that baby? The great rock-star Yamato Ishida can't stand against a litlte insignificent girl and is jealous of her sleeping?"

"Yeah, babe, I do. What did you expect? I'm not a God, I'm just human!" He said and yawned again.

"Uh, alright, I guess that we should both go to sleep, ne koichii?"

"Uh...Hai, hai...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii..."Yamato yawned once more.

Sora burdt into laughter. "C'mon now baby, stop that! We'll never sleep if you keep making silly faces and making me laugh!"

"Yeah, and I deserve a medal!"

"Why?"

"Cause I made you laugh! And we both know how hard it is for someone to make you laugh!"

"Do you mind if the medal is...symbolic?"

"Define 'symbolic'..."

"That's what I mean!" Sora said and fell on him. She pushed him and made him lie back. Then she lied beside him and kissed him gently

After many, many, many minuits, Yamato broke the kiss and exhaled hardly. "Where do you hide all this energy, I wonder...You're so small!"

"Wow, now talked the giraffe..." Sora said playfully.

"Come here oyu..." Yamato leaned on her and begun tickling her, but it didn't go as planned...Sora stayed motionless and just looked at him innocently. She played her eyes and looked at him

"I thought it was time to bed!" she whispered to his ear as he was lying exhausted next to her.

"..Now it really is...Oyasuminasai, bab'! And this time..." Yamato started

"...let it be for good" Sora finished as she felt his arms embrace her. She felt warm and safe, and she slowly closed her eyes, giving in and sinking to sleep.

A new day awaited.

- - - - - - - -

**Oh, yes, I'm gonna remeber this day forever...Thank you jenny-R for coming to see me, it was he most wonderful day of my life. I haven't felt that good not even on my birthday, not even at Christmas! Thank you for the awesome day you made happen...I'LL REMEMBER THIS FOREVER!**


End file.
